The Tale of Azula
by SuperVillainEmpire
Summary: Adult Azula's journey to rebrand herself as a badass crime boss in Republic City, and going up against the rival Terra Triads and even worse threats.
1. Prolouge

_Years After Azula disappeared in Smoke and Shadow, she migrated to Republic City, as the city was in its infancy, with Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph as the council, and Zuko was busy being Firelord. Azula stayed in a compound that had green carpets and red furniture, since the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were the two founding cultures of the United Republic. Later, Azula regrouped with the Fire Warriors and the remaining members of the Safe Nation Society and New Ozai Society and turned them into the Agni Kais. The Agni Kais were the first of the gangs in Republic City, who brought lightning generation to Republic City, and advanced Firebending. Therefore Azula's journey to lead the Agni Kais to take over Republic City begins..._


	2. Azula's Eight

Azula was with her two henchmen, Kaji and Kaki, as they were sitting in the compound, with a wooden dollhouse, explaining how they were going to defeat the Terra Triad.

"Ok, here's how we will attack the Terra Triad." Azula explained. She was wearing a Fire Nation minidress and some grey armor under it. Kaji was wearing crimson armor and crimson pants, while Kaki had a crimson suit with crimson pants.

"The Terra Triad have a casino in the Republic City Earth Kingdom Cultural District called Kuei's Palace, and we are going to rob it. Kaji, you get caught cheating and then the guards will throw you out, being our bait, and Kaki and I will sneak in the underground tunnels and find the safe. Once we have the money, we will get outside and steal the supply truck outside. Then we will be on our merry way to damaging the Terra Triad presence."

Azula, Kaji, and Kaki got in their 1904-like steam car, which had the nose of a locomotive and the back of an old-time car.

Azula, Kaji, and Kaki arrived at the location of the casino in the district, and the Agni Kais made their move.

"Kaji, do your stuff!" Azula told Kaji, as he was caught cheating, and the whole guard staff were throwing him out, and while they were doing that, Azula and Kaki got inside, ran to the basement, and there were traps in the basement.

"The money looks like it's being guarded by traps." Kaki told Azula.

"I figured that out already, genius, and if you can't tell, I'm rolling my eyes." Azula told Kaki sarcastically.

"Grab my hand." Azula told Kaki, and they jumped all across the tunnel in a spiral motion, from wall to ceiling, to wall, to floor, and the cycle repeats, as the money was in a treasure chest that the two stole. They took the chest up the steps and out the back door, which led to a supply truck similar to the ones used in the Day of Black Sun. The Agni Kais stole the supply truck, and got in it, and drove away back to the compound, evading the cops.

Terra Triad HQ

Long Feng, wearing a green robe with gold detailing, and now with greyed hair, addressed his henchmen, Kayla and Shaolin.

"The funds from our biggest moneymaker are gone!" Long Feng roared. "Explain yourselves!"

"It's the Agni Kais, they must have done this!" Kayla replied. Kayla was wearing a dark green jumpsuit, and had brown hair and dark tan skin.

"Well, do not just stand there, interrogate the Agni Kais to see if they were responsible!" Long Feng replied. "GO!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Zuko's Replacement

Agni Kais HQ

Azula, Kaki, and Kaji were at the HQ, relaxing and sipping Lychee-Cola, when there was a rumble, and it caused Kaki to spill his Lychee-Cola.

"Dammit, my Lychee Cola spilled!" Kaki remarked.

"No time." Azula commented. "We have an intruder on our hands." It was Kayla, and she came with her bow and arrow, shooting arrows at the Agni Kais, and they blocked with Firebending, but they were quickly taken out by the arrows. Kayla ran and grabbed Kaki, and took him captive in the Terra Triad steam wagon, carrying him away in the cargo hold.

"After that truck!" Azula ordered, as she and Kaji followed in her Agni Kai Triad car, shooting lightning bolts at the truck as it was in pursuit of the steam wagon. The chase continued down the streets, through city blocks, and even crashing through fruit stands and Fire Dog vendors.

"Time to end this!" Azula said, jumping out of her car, and doing a Firebending uppercut, burning the truck and killing Kaki while still in the truck, while letting her car slide into a pizzeria window in the process. The Metalbender Police showed up and cops surrounded the accident scene, and then Toph came to apprehend Azula.

"Azula, you are in a lot of trouble." Toph told Azula, making a scary face with a black shadow on her forehead, as she was cracking her fist in front of a scary green background. Azula responded with a scared anime exaggeration, with her eyes as white circles with black rims, and her mouth a vertical rectangle with square teeth.

"GAAAHH!" Azula screamed, as she was cuffed and taken to the police station for questioning.

The Police Station

Azula was tied up, ready for interrogation, as Toph began interrogating her.

"Let me see here, you have cost the city a thousand yuans in property damage by vandalizing city and private property, not to mention, you were the leader of a criminal organization that I have been trying to nail ever since they first existed."

"But what about the stuff I did as Fire Princess and Firelord?" Azula asked.

"That is ancient history, and it has got diddly squat to do with what you have done now." Toph commented.

Suddenly, Sokka entered the room.

"Sokka, what the hell are you doing here!" Toph asked.

"You are being too hard on her, Toph." Sokka announced. "Aang has been teaching me about forgiveness, so maybe we can forgive her by letting her join us, I mean without her, we would never be able to fund the power plant that I am proposing, not to mention generate electricity to power this whole damn nation!"

"You have a point, Sokka." Toph added. "You take it from here."

"Azula, I know things have been tough with Zuko being the Firelord, and your coronation being ruined, but sometimes, life has failures, and we in the United Republic believe that people don't have just two or three chances, but over fifty or one hundred chances!" Sokka explained.

"Or even a thousand chances?" Azula asked.

"Yes, or even one thousand chances." Sokka remarked. "Here's the deal, I bail you out, you will cut ties to your own gang in exchange for a life of success as our replacement for Zuko and the Fire Nation Councilwoman in the United Republic."

"Deal." Azula said. "Say, what happened with Suki?"

"Suki is busy doing Kyoshi Warrior stuff, so I got no lady but you, my dear." Sokka replied.

"Aww, you are too kind!" Azula commented, as she was blushing.

Sokka's Apartment

Sokka and Azula were in Sokka's apartment, which had a blue Water Tribe interior, and with Southern Water Tribe memorabilia everywhere.

"Nice place you got here." Azula remarked.

"Thanks." Sokka responded.

"Listen, I have had problems talking to men in the past, but when I formed the Agni Kais, I can talk to men no problem." Azula told Sokka. "And now when I met you, I feel like I am not the same psychotic princess I was before."

"Well, we do share our sarcasm, and we are favored by our fathers, and I had mommy issues like you." Sokka said.

"Really?" Azula commented. . "Tell me about it."

"Mother didn't want me to fight in the war, she said I was weak, I was a fool, she never trusted me to be a full on warrior, but if she were still alive, she would be disappointed in me." Sokka said.

"Oh shut up, your mother would be proud of you." Azula told Sokka. "My mother thought I was a monster. She was right of course but it still hurt." Sokka and Azula kissed and jumped in the bed.

"Say, can you teach me the way of the sword tomorrow?" Azula asked. "I want to know how a big strong man like you can be so badass with a blade made from a meteorite."

"That's exactly what we will do tomorrow." Sokka said. "Goodnight!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME: Azula's Sword Training


	4. Azula's Master

It was Azula's first day of sword training, as she and Sokka were in Republic City Park, with brushes and paper in hand, as Sokka was to explain the first lesson.

"The first lesson of sword fighting is very simple." Sokka explained. "Analyze what you see in the park, and then paint it."

"What does this have to do with sword fighting?" Azula asked.

"You cannot take back the stroke of a brush, much like you cannot take back the stroke of a sword." Sokka said. "Now paint it."

Azula painted the scene, and she added a sunset.

"I added a warm orange sunset!" Azula told her instructor.

"Moving on." Sokka told Azula.

Sokka and Azula were at Sokka's apartment, near a table, where a sheet of paper was laid out, as Sokka explained the next lesson.

"The next lesson is to stamp your identity on this paper, like you would stamp your identity on the battlefield." There was a stamp nearby, but Azula applied her lipstick and kissed the paper instead.

"Not what I had in mind, but ok." Sokka reacted. "Moving right along."

Sokka and Azula were back in the park, as Sokka explained the next lesson.

"The next lesson is about taking your surroundings to your advantage." Sokka explained. Azula went to a vendor stand, and bought a Bacui-Si, and drank it, sitting down on a bench in the park.

"That is not what I expected, but it will pass." Sokka reacted.

"All right, now that all the tests are complete, now it's time to spar with wooden swords." Sokka said, as both combatants drew their wood swords and started fighting. Sokka did a horizontal swing, while Azula dodged with a parry attack. Sokka did a vertical slash, while Azula blocked it, and threw some mud at Sokka using her wooden sword.

"Very resourceful!" Sokka complimented Azula. Sokka then charged at Azula, but then she dodged the attack in a Matrix-like fashion, and countered by attacking Sokka's legs.

"Now it's time to create your sword." Sokka told Azula, as they were back at the apartment. "I have a variety of hilts and blades I have collected over time, so choose any combination." Azula chose a white samurai blade and a white samurai hilt, connected them together, and locked them in place to form a perfect samurai sword.

"The white blade was from a white meteorite in the southern Earth Kingdom." Sokka said. "Now time to begin sparring.

Sokka and Azula went out to the Makapu Mountains, and began sparring in the same snowy area where Korra was captured. Sokka and Azula clashed their swords, as Azula did a backflip.

"Take your surroundings to your advantage!" Sokka told Azula. "Make them fight for you!" Azula used the snow to throw at Sokka via her sword.

"Very resourceful." Sokka told Azula. Sokka swung at Azula in a horizontal motion, but Azula did a front flip and pointed her sword at Sokka.

"I think we are done." Sokka said.

Sokka and Azula were back at the apartment, as they were wrapping up the training.

"As my master told me, the sword is not just for one particular nation, but it belongs to all of us." Sokka explained. "Even your Firebending can be combined with swordplay for more effective techniques. Try it out!"

Sokka and Azula hugged each other, but there was a knock at the door. Aang, Toph, and Katara arrived.

"So, you having your life changing field trip with Azula?" Toph asked.

"Indeed I was!" Sokka answered.

"Now we should have ours!" Aang commented.

"Who will go first?" Azula asked.

"I will!" Aang answered. "I have been dying to learn Lightning Generation!"

"Our first lesson begins tomorrow!" Azula said, as the team laughed together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time: Aang's Lightning Training


	5. Lightning Basics

In a Jasmine Dragon tea shop in Republic City, which the interior looked like the first Starbucks, Aang and Azula were drinking tea together, relaxing.

"Lightning is fast and deadly, like my former self." Azula explained. "We must calm the mind before we start."

"That's why we are drinking tea!" Aang remarked. "To calm the mind!"

"Exactly." Azula commented. "My father told me to drink tea before I practiced lightning generation."

Aang and Azula were at the park, sitting on some rocks, and their training was about to begin.

"It is time to relax." Azula said. "Breathe in, and out." Aang breathed in and out, as Azula demonstrated Lightning generation, shooting a bolt into the air.

"It's just like Waterbending!" Aang remarked.

"Exactly." Azula commented. "Lightning generation has parallels with Waterbending, being not fueled by rage or emotion, despite them being opposite elements. That's why it's called the cold blooded fire." Aang attempted Lightningbending, and he got it exactly right.

"You have changed a lot, Avatar." Azula said.

"Thanks." Aang replied. Katara and Toph arrived, congratulating Aang on learning Lightning generation.

"You have come a long way, dear." Katara told Aang.

"Thank you, Katara." Aang commented, as they kissed.

"Azula, I believe it's my turn for a life changing field trip." Katara said.

"I can do that." Azula responded.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time: Girl Power Duo vs the Rogue Southern Raiders!


	6. Heroines of the South

Azula and Katara were sitting on a bench in Republic City Park, as they were making girl talk, and discussing their life changing field trip.

"What can we do on our life changing field trip?" Katara asked.

"Well, after the Hundred Year War, the Southern Raiders were abolished by Zuzu, and they eventually became a mercenary organization while still keeping the Southern Raiders name." Azula answered.

"I heard the Southern Water Tribe is now a city, so what could they do?" Katara asked.

"They are going to burn it." Azula replied. "And we must stop them."

Katara and Azula were riding on Appa, as there were four Southern Raiders ships headed for the Southern Tribe, and one was the flagship with the Southern Raiders commander.

"Destroy the ships!" Azula told Katara. The ships fired fireballs at the women, but Katara blocked them with water. She used her Waterbending to spear one of the ships with an ice pick.

"Good, three ships remain!" Azula told Katara.

The second ship fired more fireballs at the women, but Katara blocked them with water. Azula shot a precise lightning bolt at the ship bridge window, and electrocuted the captain, and Katara speared the second ship with an ice pick.

"Two ships remain!" Azula told Katara.

The last Southern Raiders ship launched fireballs and coal at the women, but Katara blocked them with water. Katara flooded the ship deck, and Azula electrified the water, killing everyone on the deck and sinking the ship.

"One ship remains, and it is the flagship!" Azula told Katara.

Azula flew Appa on the deck of the flagship, and the commander appeared.

"We meet again, Water Tribe girl." The Commander told Katara. "And Princess Azula, you are with them? I GAVE MY LIFE TO YOU BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!" The commander ripped off his helmet, and tore off his armor.

"No, you betrayed me." Azula told the commander. "You should have feared me more." The commander trembled in fear, as Katara Bloodbended him.

"The Southern Water Tribe lives, and the war is over!" Azula said, burning the commander to a crisp. Azula and Katara abandoned the ship on Appa, and Katara released an ice wedge, slicing the ship in half.

Azula and Katara were at Katara's apartment, as they were tired from fighting off the Southern Raiders.

"Sorry it has to be like that." Azula said. "I know you value the Southern Water Tribe like I value the Fire Nation, so I didn't want you to lose it."

"I understand." Katara remarked. Azula and Katara held hands and smiled with each other. Toph entered the room.

"Azula, you owe me a life changing field trip, because we got a date with a friend of yours." Toph told Azula.

"I am in." Azula commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time: Azula's airport encounter with Long Feng...


	7. What Goes Up Must Come Down

Azula and Toph were in the Republic City Police Station, as Azula was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a red tie, while Toph had her regular police attire on.

"Got a call from the telegram, it says that your friend Long Feng is leaving the Master Pakku International Airport bound for Ba Sing Se on his private jet that the airport hooked him up with since the Terra Triads own the airport." Toph explained. "That means we have just about a few hours to get down to the airport and stop that plane."

"A few hours is plenty of time." Azula remarked.

"Then we must get in a police car and get down there now!" Toph told Azula. The two got in a Metalbender police car and headed towards the airport.

Long Feng's plane, which was a private bi plane jet colored green and had Terra Triad decals on both wings, was taxing on the runway, and Azula and Toph were in their car, swerving in hot pursuit of the plane.

"This is the end of the line, Long Feng!" Azula said, shooting lightning bolts at the plane, as the car was on the runway approaching the plane. Toph used her metal cables to catch the plane when it was going to take off, but her cables flipped the plane over, as it somersaulted and burst into flames.

Long Feng barely survived the plane crash, as he was too weak to fight, so he had to be taken in to prison.

"Azula, you betrayed your own gang just to be with the law?" Long Feng remarked. "What a coward."

"Look who is calling who a coward, since you are going to go to jail...again." Azula taunted. Toph restrained Long Feng with her metal cuffs, and put him in the prison hold, and took him away to the police station, where he would await trial.

The Team Avatar were at the City Hall, as they were talking amongst themselves.

"I thought my life changed with Zuko, but it changed even more with Azula!" Katara said.

"My life changed by learning lightning!" Aang remarked.

"We took out Long Feng together." Toph said in a boasting manner. Suddenly, Satoru had arrived along with some corporate folk from Yu Dao.

"Thank you for the services you have provided to our nation!" Satoru told everyone. "In your honor, I will establish a Team Avatar merchandising deal, which includes action figures, energy drinks, t shirts, stuffed dolls, and possible movers, and overall you five become the popular culture of the United Republic, and the world!"

"What about Zuzu?" Azula asked.

"Him too!" Satoru answered.

"Hold on, I don't want ourselves to be corporate sellouts, I mean we are heroes, not celebrities." Aang commented.

"Get off your soapbox, Aang." Azula said. "Can't we at least have a little fun?"

"Azula has a point, Aang." Katara added.

"Oh all right." Aang said. "All in favor raise your hands!" Everyone raised their hands and the merchandising deal had went through.

"Well, we became heroes and celebrities at the same time!" Sokka said cheeringly.

THE END


End file.
